Missing You
by imappyon
Summary: "...meresapi kerinduan yang datang pelan-pelan. Merasuk di hati, berkembang menjadi-jadi dari hari ke hari." first fanfiction in Fruits Basket fandom, enjoy


**Fruits Basket Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya**

**Title: Missing You**

**Pairing: YukiXMachi**

**Warning: Apa ya? Aduh, uda pada lupa istilah. DLDR ajadeh.**

* * *

><p>Malam ini sunyi<p>

Tapi tidak hatiku

Dengarkah engkau ia meneriakkan namamu?

OoO

Layar komputer bercahaya terang di dalam ruangan yang gelap. Jam menunjukkan telah lewat tengah malam. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu akan beranjak tidur. Tangannya masih sibuk menari-nari di papan keyboard.

_Sialan, sialan, sialan._

_Tugas sialan, cepatlah selesai!_

Raut wajahnya gusar. Dahinya berkerut tampak seperti berpikir keras. Ia terus-menerus menggerutu dalam hati, merasa kesal karena tugas sekolahnya tidak kunjung selesai.

Menit-menit berlalu. Ketika gadis itu mengetik tanda titik terakhir tanda berakhirnya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan malam itu, ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Setelah menyimpan _softcopy_ dalam _flashdisk_, gadis itu menggerakkan kursor ke _icon web browser_ dan membukanya.

Matanya yang lelah menjelajahi halaman web pada layar.

yukisoma miss you...

yukisoma tugas sudah selesai... tidak ada kerjaan, bosan

yukisoma dosen nggak datang, kelas ditiadakan. satu kelas bersorak sorai :D

Status twitter-nya masih sama dari terakhir kali gadis itu mengecek. Ia menghela nafas. Pacarnya yang tengah menimba ilmu nun jauh disana memang bukan tipe yang _addicted_ sama jejaring sosial. Dalam satu hari, mungkin cuma ada satu atau dua _tweet_. Tiga _tweet _terakhir yang tercantum di halaman _profile_-nya saja masing-masing berjarak satu hari.

Gadis itu sangat ingin menanyakan kabar kekasihnya, tapi akhir-akhir ini lelaki itu sibuk dengan urusan kampusnya, dan gadis itu takut mengganggu. Namun, tweet terakhir yang ada membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Gadis itu mulai mengetik.

machimogeta is it me? or not? RT yukisoma: miss you...

Setelah mengarahkan kursor ke kolom _Tweet This_, jari telunjuknya menekan tombol kiri mouse dan mengarahkan kursor ke kolom silang di pojok kanan atas halaman. Gadis itu mematikan komputernya, seketika ruangan menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Kemudian ia naik ke tempat tidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan, gadis itu segera saja terlelap dalam mimpinya.

OoO

Semilir angin menderu

Adakah ia membawa kabar darimu?

Sore ini angin cukup kencang. Bila tak dipegang erat, kertas-kertas di pangkuannya mungkin bisa-bisa terbang berhamburan. Rambut halusnya ikut bergoyang seiring arah angin bertiup. Mata lelaki itu menatap ke depan. Sorotnya begitu jauh. Seakan tengah memandang sesuatu yang berkilo-kilometer jaraknya dari tempat dirinya terduduk sendiri.

"Hei, Yun Yun!"

Yuki tersentak. Tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh, Kakeru."

Lelaki bernama Kakeru itu berjalan menghampiri. "Sedang apa kau? Bengong sendirian disini?" katanya sambil duduk di samping Yuki.

"Siapa yang bengong? Aku tidak bengong," balas Yuki tenang dengan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aaaa… Aku tau!"

"Tau apa?"

"Kau sedang kangen sama Machi, kan? Iya, kan? Mengakulah!" tuduh Kakeru.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi benar kan, kangen? Ah, sungguh kasihan pemuda satu ini," ujar Kakeru sambil menepuk pundak Yuki.

Yuki menepis tepukan itu. "Hentikan! Aku tidak ada berkata seperti itu!" wajahnya memerah.

Sementara Kakeru malah makin memperkeras tepukannya di pundak Yuki. "Sudahlah, jangan coba menipuku! Aku tau rasa rindu di hatimu sudah meluap-luap dan siap meledak!"

"Hentikan, Kakeru!" kata Yuki dengan suara tertahan. Beberapa orang yang lewat mulai melirik mereka karena suara Kakeru yang melampau batas volume wajar.

"Yun Yun… Yun Yun… Sungguh pilu takdir percintaanmu, kawan. Jarak begitu tega memisahkan kalian berdua! Kalau kau rindu, merindulah! Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah! Menangislah di pundak Kakeru ini!"

"%#%&$%#&!"

Yuki dengan muka merah padam, beranjak berdiri dan berusaha menjauh dari sobatnya itu. Namun, segera saja Kakeru berjalan mengikutinya.

"Hei, Yun Yun! Aku kan cuma bercanda! Jangan ngambek, dong."

"Hentikan semua ocehanmu itu!"

"Iya deh, iya."

Yuki menghentikan langkahnya. Kakeru berjalan ke samping Yuki dan merangkulnya.

"Jadi? Ada masalah apa?"

Yuki menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau ini…" Kakeru ingin membantah ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo? Oh, ya, aku di dekat gerbang timur. Eh? Sekarang? Ya, baiklah," Kakeru memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya. Kemudian memandang Yuki dan berkata,

"Aku harus pergi, Yun Yun! Kalau kau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku! Jangan segan-segan, Kakeru ini akan selalu ada untukmu!" ujarnya panjang lebar sambil berlari menjauh. Tampak terburu-buru.

Yuki hanya memandangi Kakeru yang pergi sambil mengoceh itu. Memahami kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa. Bagaimana tidak, ia pun sama juga. Hari-harinya sudah terisi dengan berbagai macam tugas dari individu hingga kelompok, ujian-ujian yang serasa tidak ada habisnya, dan tentu saja belajar.

Angin berhembus kembali. Menerbangkan sehelai kertas dari tangan Yuki, namun berhasil ditangkapnya kembali. Ia rapikan kertas-kertas itu. Melihat jam tangan yang terlilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan mulai berjalan ke ruangan dosen.

Seiring langkah semilir angin membelai pipi. Terdengarkah bisikannya yang meniupkan kabar kerinduan?

OoO

Melempar tas ke lantai, membanting diri di kasur empuk. Berbaring telentang dan melepas penat. Sekolah hingga sore memang melelahkan. Gadis itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Diam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian ia memalingkan kepalanya, menghadap ke arah meja belajar.

Di atas meja belajar itu berdiri tegak sebuah figura kayu. Membingkai sebuah foto dengan latar taman bermain. Dua orang remaja tengah tersenyum di foto itu, terlihat bahagia.

Machi beranjak dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Meletakkan kepalanya berbaring di meja, menghadap figura. Memandangi lelaki yang tersenyum di foto itu, meresapi kerinduan yang datang pelan-pelan. Merasuk di hati, berkembang menjadi-jadi dari hari ke hari.

Ingin bertemu…

Ingin bertemu…

Ingin bertemu…

OoO

Layar monitor menampilkan sebuah halaman _web_. Yuki tersenyum membaca sebuah _tweet_ yang masuk di _mention_-nya.

machimogeta is it me? or not? RT yukisoma: miss you...

Jari-jari Yuki mengetik balasan di _keyboard_.

yukisoma of course it is you RT machimogeta: is it me? or not? RT yukisoma: miss you...

Setelah mengklik tombol _Tweet This_, Yuki membuka _profile_ Machi. Membaca satu persatu _tweet tweet_ yang di-_post_ kekasihnya. Namun matanya terpaku pada satu _tweet_.

machimogeta pengen ketemu…

_Aku juga…_ bisik hatinya.

Malam ini, rasa rindu itu membuncah, semakin ingin tumpah.

OoO

Ruangan itu sunyi. Hanya ada bunyi ketikan di papan keyboard. Yuki tengah berkutat dengan bahan mata kuliahnya yang akan dipresentasikan hari Senin. Hari itu hari Sabtu. Akhir minggu yang harusnya dilewati dengan santai, istirahat, melepas lelah rutinitas dalam seminggu. Namun apa daya, tugas kuliah tak mengenal kalender. Sedari pagi lelaki itu sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Yuki diam menatap layar. Membaca ulang apa yang telah diketiknya. Beberapa kali ia memperbaiki kesalahan pengetikan. Kemudian ia bersandar pada kursi. Merasa lelah. Akalnya sedang agak macet. Mungkin saatnya istirahat dulu.

Dimatikannya laptop, beranjak dari kursi dan meregangkan tubuh. Otot-ototnya serasa kaku. Yuki berjalan ke arah dapur hendak menyeduh segelas teh ketika ia, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, terpaku di hadapan sebuah figura kayu. Dalam bentuk dan ukuran yang sama, tentu juga dengan fotonya. Sama persis dengan yang ada di meja belajar Machi.

Yuki tersenyum melihat foto itu. Mengenang sejenak ketika mereka berdua berkencan di taman bermain. Berjalan bergandengan tangan, mencoba beberapa wahana, dan duduk berdua di dalam bianglala kala senja. Ah, makin diingat, makin membuat rindu saja.

Kalau bisa ia mau keluar rumah sekarang juga, segera ke tempat gadis itu berada. Tapi saat ini tidak bisa, tampaknya ia masih harus bersabar. Tidak adakah keajaiban yang dapat membuat gadis itu muncul di hadapannya sekarang? Nah, mulai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

Kakinya mulai melangkah lagi ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi.

_Ting tong_.

Siapa yang datang?

_Ting tong_.

Oh, itu pasti Kakeru. Dia kan mau mengembalikan _flashdisk_-ku .

Yuki berjalan menuju pintu. Bel tak berbunyi lagi. Mungkin seseorang yang datang itu sedang menunggu dibukakan pintu. Yuki masih berpikir yang datang adalah Kakeru. Ia mungkin lupa bahwa Kakeru punya kebiasaan memencet bel berulang kali sampai pintu dibukakan.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka.

"Uaaa!"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Ia baru saja hendak memencet bel lagi ketika tiba-tiba pintu itu nyaris menabrak dirinya.

Sementara Yuki terdiam.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Eeh… Anuu… Aku datang karena ini akhir minggu dan… Dan kukira kau bilang… Eeh… Sesekali aku boleh datang berkunjung…" gadis itu terbata-bata.

Yuki masih diam saja.

Machi melanjutkan. "Ehmm… Apa aku menganggu? Kalau iya aku pulang sa-"

Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, Machi sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam dekapan Yuki.

"Tidak, jangan pulang," Yuki mempererat pelukannya. "Aku senang kau datang."

Beberapa saat mereka diam. Hanya diam. Berharap bisa memperlambat waktu. Kalau bisa memerangkapnya, menghentikannya. Tidak merelakan sesenti pun jarak memisahkan mereka lagi.

Perlahan kedua lengan Machi merengkuh tubuh lelaki itu. Membalas pelukannya. Yuki semakin mempererat dekapannya. Akhirnya, rindu itu terlampiaskan juga.

Ternyata memang, obat rindu itu hanya satu: bertemu.

OoO

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

Huaaaaaahh... Finally, setelah hiatus selama nyaris setahun, akhirnya ngepublish ff lagi :D

First fanfiction in Fruits Basket fandom, hope you like it ^^

Kritikan/masukan? Klik review! ;)


End file.
